siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegelord New Version
Siegelord updated a new version on August 20th, 2015. Let's check the new contents: 1. Cross-server Faction Quest: every Saturday night In Faction War, players may obtain Faction Honor. It can be used to join Cross-server Faction quest on every Saturday night. Each faction may join once each week at most. Factions with similar army strength will be matched together by the system. Quest Stage 1: occupy 3 fortresses. Quest Stage 2: defend the occupied fortresses. Rewards: Vouchers 2. Treasure Modification optimized Treasure Modification interface optimized Treasures Modification will be unlocked at Lv.50 3. Celebration Party When players have obtained new generals or new armors, other players from the same faction may come to celebrate. Player who is the first one in his/her faction to obtain a new general or a new armor may send out invitations. Other optimization: New animation when defeating and recruiting a new general. 4. New Special Fortresses East Stonemouth: Phantoms not allowed North Whispley: Officer horn, Summoning horn and Knighthood are not allowed West Punton: A certain chance to attack a friendly troop when starting a duel. 5. Occupation Streak Occupy another fortress within 3 minutes after the first fortress is occupied to achieve an occupation streak. Extra merit will be granted when achieving an occupation streak. The streak will also be broadcast on the world channel. 6. New Events Gem Wheel Event Barbarian King Event 7. Limited Time Offer A high strength accessory and a high intelligence accessory will be available for purchase when player has reach Lv.35 and unlocked the world map. Cleric’s Armor will be available for purchase when player has reached Lv.58 and recruited General Anders. 8. Gem Related Changes Players may spend diamonds to restock Gem Association now, Removing gems from treasures no longer costs diamonds during Gem Deposit Event 9. Faction War Related Changes Faction Lv.8 is now unlocked New VIP8 Privilege: VIP8 players have quicker marching speed on the World map and distinctive troops model. New Tag Function: The King and RankⅠofficers can indicate target fortress by placing tags on it Player has a certain chance to trigger certain NPC events twice a week during Faction War Quests. Lofley Revolt (Fight for buff) Lofley will be randomly refreshed in the middle of battlefield. The faction that occupies Lofley’s fortress will obtain attack buff. 10. Other optimization Hangred’s tactic enhanced. Tactic is not available for Hangred’s phantom or in a duel Detail optimization of Trade interface Astrology system interface optimized Squire slot will only appear on Tavern and General panel when player has reached Lv.110. Squire may only be recruited after Lv.120 Players may use gold to unlock warehouse slots When claiming construction merit rewards, amount of merit that will exceed the upper limit will not be claimed at the first clicking. Witchcraft tip optimized Players may spend diamonds to achieve 5-star rating when they have completed a campaign with lower star rating. NPC avatar optimized Hold Ctrl and click phantom to release 10 phantoms Players will be informed through mail when their items in the Buy-Back slots are deleted. Equipment with three Lv.3 or higher skills will not be traded Fragments of armor will also display the set’s effect Feast attempts obtained from celebration party may exceed the feast cap of 6/6, i.e. 7/6 Star Gem Refine interface optimized Siege Rank now has higher records Generals may now be dequeued in scenario battles and iron mine battles Arena Contest’s formation saving button optimized 11. Numerical Development New Technology: Advanced Gem Prayer. You may obtain 10 gems each time when you pray for gem, costs 70 diamonds each time. Faction EXP reward will be given in Pitched Battle Lv.7 and Lv.8 factions may obtain gem reward from faction quest Red Battle does not consume food at the start Torture can now be upgraded to Lv.3 by gold (must unlock the feature in Astrology first) Forming Celebrities Event optimized Chariot Raid Event：a new EXP pill added, rewards adjusted. Experience the New Version now !